1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to herbal extracts, methods and treatments, and more particularly to a plant-derived or herbal extract composition and method having therapeutic immunity boosting and antiviral effects for boosting or stimulating the natural immune response in humans.
2. Description of the Background Art
The history of herbology is inextricably intertwined with modern medicine. Many familiar modern medications have been developed from ancient healing traditions associated with specific plants. The medicinal properties of many plants have been identified with specific chemical compounds which have been isolated, purified and, in many cases, synthetically reproduced. Many well known drugs were originally derived from plants. Salicylic acid, the precursor for aspirin, was originally isolated from white willow bark and the meadowsweet plant. Quinine, which is used to treat malaria, was derived from Cinchona bark. Vincristine, which is used in cancer treatment, comes from periwinkle. The cancer drug Taxol was originally isolated from the bark and needles of the Pacific Yew Tree. Perhaps most famous are morphine and codeine, which are derived from the opium poppy. Morphine is still the standard against which new synthetic pain relief drugs are measured.
The use of plants for medicinal purposes predates recorded history. Marshmallow root, hyacinth and yarrow have been found carefully placed around the bones of a stone age man in Iraq. Marshmallow root is a demulcent herb with anti-inflammatory properties, and is used to treat inflamed or irritated mucous membranes. Hyacinth is used as a diuretic to encourage tissues to give up excess water. Yarrow is a time honored cold and fever remedy which may once have been used as widely as aspirin is today.
Modern physicians, particularly in the United States, tend to rely on treatments using synthetic or chemically manufactured drugs. Rather than using whole plants or plant extracts for treatment, pharmacologists tend to identify, isolate, extract and synthesize the active compounds from plants for use in treatment. This approach, however, has drawbacks. In addition to individual physiologically active compounds present in a plant, there are also minerals, vitamins, glycosides, oils, alkaloids, bioflavinoids, and other substances which can be important in supporting the medicinal properties of a particular plant. These additional substances can provide a synergistic effect which is absent when purified or synthetic physiologically active compounds are used alone. Additionally, the toxicity of purified physiologically active compounds is generally higher than when the physiologically active compounds are present with the other plant substances.
The efficacy of various herbal remedies, extracts, potions and treatments is well known, and therapeutic herb products are increasingly recognized as desirable alternatives to synthetic drugs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,130 discloses the use of a ginseng extract having stimulative and diurectic effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,665 teaches the use of a pharmaceutical preparation of oats and nettle extracts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,959 discloses the use of mixtures of natural oils for stress reduction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,675 relates an herbal extract composition which provides a calming effect. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,675 discloses an herbal extract used for scalp treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,865 discloses an herbal extract mix which inhibits infection of human immunodeficiency virus or HIV in vitro. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,340 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,443 disclose the use of herbal extracts for immunosuppression and treatment of autoimmune disorders.
The human immune response is extremely complex and requires constant interaction by the cells involved in the immune system. Intracellular communication is facilitated by secretion of chemical messenger proteins known as cytokines, which act by enhancing cell growth, promoting cell activation, directing cellular traffic, stimulating macrophage function, destroying antigens, and other functions. Cytokines generally comprise lymphokines, which are secreted by T-lymphocytes, and monokines secreted by monocytes. Interferons, which are used to defend against viral infection and tumor cell growth, are an important class of cytokines. Cytokines also include interleukins, which are involved in cell differentiation, and tumor necrosis factors and transforming growth factors which are involved in mediating inflammation and cytotoxic reactions. Another important set of proteins in the human immune response are the immunoglobulins, which are secreted by B lymphocytes. Immunoglobulins serve as antibodies which counter viral, bacterial and other antigens.
Persons who suffer from immuno-suppressive diseases or conditions such as human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), cancer, hepatitis, renal failure, diabetes, asthma, arthritis, and the like often experience decreased levels of lymphocytes and correspondingly decreased levels of cytokines. For example, where individuals have been infected by HIV, lymphocytes having a cell surface antigen known as CD4 are present in uncharacteristically low numbers. While in healthy individuals these CD4 lymphocyte cells are present in concentrations of about 800 cells per milliliter of serum, HIV-infected individuals exhibit as few as 200 CD4 cells per milliliter of serum when opportunistic infections develop. Specific types of CD4 lymphocytes known as TH1 and TH2 cells appear to be particularly important in the cell-mediated response to HIV infection. TH1 cells produce interleukin-2 (IL-2) and gamma interferon (IFN.gamma.). TH2 cells produce interleukins -4, -5 and -10 (IL-4, IL-5 and IL-10). The cytokines secreted by TH1 and TH2 cells are believed to have an opposing effect on each other, with cytokines secreted by TH1 cells acting to regulate the cytokine production of TH2 cells, and vice versa. Early in the course of HIV infection, the TH1 response dominates, and secretion of IL-2 by TH1 cells increases the activity of CD8 lymphocytes.
The naturally occurring interferons, interleukins and immunoglobulins secreted by lymphocytes are well engineered for regulating the human immune response, and treatment of immunodeficient or immuno-suppressed patients with interferons, interleukins and immunoglobulins can be effective. Industrial production of interferons, interleukins and immunoglobulins via genetic engineering techniques is well known, wherein the genes responsible for producing these proteins are introduced into bacteria, which are then grown and harvested. The interferons, interleukins and immunoglobulins secreted by the genetically modified bacteria are then purified and delivered to patients by syringe or intravenous methods. An oral delivery method for providing interferons, interleukins and immunoglobulins to patients has not yet been realized, as stomach acids and enzymes tend to break down these proteins before they can be delivered to the bloodstream.
Various herbs are believed to have a beneficial effect on the human immune system. For example, Echinacea Purpurea and Echinacea Angustifolia are believed to stimulate T-cell activity. Mowery, D. B.; The Scientific Validation of Herbal Medicine, Keats Publishing, Inc., New Canaan Press, 1986. P. 118-119. Astragulas Membranaceous is believed to be able to stimulate production of interferon and Immunoglobulins A and G (IgA and IgG) in mice. Kaiser, J. D.; Immune Power. A Comprehensive Treatment Program for HIV. St. Martin's Press, New York, 1993, p. 59-60. However, a plant-derived or herbal extract which effectively provides a stimulative or boosting effect to the human immune system has heretofore been unknown.
Accordingly, there is a need for an herbal extract composition and method composition and method which provides a health supplement and for treatment generally persons or animals having diseases or conditions which suppress the immune response. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.